


Soft

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Patton likes Logan's hair, even if technically both of their hair is the same.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 38





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble based off a prompt my friend gave me!
> 
> Pronpt: "Your hair is so soft!" Logicality, with Logan's hair being the soft one

"Your hair is so soft Lolo!"

Logan glanced at his boyfriend, slowly placing a bookmark in his book as he shut it. The moral side was cradled up to his side, carding a hand through his hair. Frozen was playing in the background, but Patton had turned it down exactly 43 minutes ago, as to why Logan had no idea. The smell of fresh cookies was strong, and he had to wonder why his boyfriend insisted on baking a new batch every day. Not that he was complaining though, they were clearly benifical to all the sides and Patton seemed to enjoy baking them.

"I'm sure your hair is also of a soothing texture Patton," Logan said as he adjusted his glasses "we all share Thomas's features."

The moral side giggled "but your hair is extra fluffy Lolo, like a puppy!"

Fighting a blush, Logan cleared his throat "thank you Patton, though human hair is far different to dog hair, I won't delve into it howev-"

"No,no!" Patton exclaimed "I want to hear!"

Logan smiled, "you do?"

The moral side grinned, "of course! give me the lowdown logan!"

The logical side groaned, but obliged "well human hair is-"


End file.
